


Final Call

by CrimeLady



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fear, Grief/Mourning, Love, Molly Hooper - Freeform, POV Sherlock Holmes, Redemption, Sherlock Holmes - Freeform, post-episode s0403 the final problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimeLady/pseuds/CrimeLady
Summary: What would happen if the call could not be completed and the line was interrupted beforehand? A short oneshot of probably the most beautiful and saddest scene in season 4 between Molly and Sherlock.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Final Call

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this oneshot was supposed to be the story for the scene with the call, but as it happens, I got a lot of good ideas from some of you and so it became a longer story. Nevertheless I didn't want to keep them from you ;)

**Sherlocks POV**

I just stood there. Unable to move. My gaze fixed on the screen in front of me. It was now black and I couldn't see what had happened. The time display, which now showed 00:00. The time had passed. It was over. I could not save her.   
Eurus was talking in the background and John and Mycroft were also talking to me. I could not hear them. I could only hear the sound of a finished call. And then nothing more. 

_"I love you"_

I slowly felt the tears rising in my eyes. The anger and sadness gripped me. As if by remote control I walked towards the lid to close the coffin. Then it overcame me. I hit it with full force. I put all my anger and sadness and despair into these blows. Until there was nothing left.

I collapsed against the opposite wall. My whole body trembled. 

_"I love you"_

John came slowly towards me with the gun. He too had tears in his eyes. A few minutes ago we had both lost a friend. He handed the gun over to me.

"I know it's hard, but..." His voice broke off and he turned away from me. I saw Mycroft and John slowly walk into the next room.

With my last ounce of strength I finally stood up. I had to manage to get out of here. I had to get to her. To say goodbye. And if that meant I had to play Euru's bloody games over me, then I would.

_"I love you"_

In the next room I finally had to decide who I wanted to shoot. My brother or my best friend. I couldn't think straight. My thoughts were about Molly and that I could not save her.  
All of a sudden I remembered what Mycroft had said a short time before.

**_"This is about Sherlock. Everything here is about Sherlock"_ **

With an apologetic look to John and my brother, I finally brought the gun to my chin and counted down the countdown. Eurus reacted in panic and tried to stop me with red beard. With every count I came closer. Closer to her.

_"I love you"_

But Eurus still had an ace up his sleeve. She stunned us and hours later I woke up in a completely different place - alone.  
I soon found out that it was our old house, Musgrave Hall.  
Eurus had chosen this place where, in her opinion, I was to solve the last problem.  
I wanted to give up. I didn't want to play their games anymore but Eurus threatened to drown John in a well. It was the well in which my best friend from childhood, Red Beard, drowned.  
So I drew last strength once more and could finally solve her riddle.

I found Eurus in her old room. Cowering on the floor, who, as it turned out, had been a girl on the plane. She was happy that I would play with her. But was afraid that I would leave her alone. When she began to cry, I finally pulled her into my arms and gently cradled her. Even though the anger over the death of my friend prevailed, in the end she was still my sister and longed for my attention.

_"I love you"_

I appealed to her reason and convinced her to tell me John's whereabouts. 

He was finally saved and Mycroft was alive. She had locked him in a cell. Tit for tat. Eurus was taken back to Sherrinford and hopefully now safely taken into custody.  
A somewhat longer silent car journey found us back in London. Everybody seemed to follow his thoughts. The city was now shrouded in night when we arrived at John's address.

With slightly shaky hands he finally opened the door. Lost in thought I headed for the couch and dropped myself on it. 

_"I love you"_

John came back a little later with a glass of whiskey in his hand and handed it to me. Nodding I accepted it.

"Sherlock. What happened today, I mean with Molly..." He stopped and seemed to be searching for the right words. I felt my body gradually tense up and again this sadness seemed to overwhelm me. I didn't let him finish, poured the whiskey down in one go and left the house at a rapid pace. I just couldn't do that now. It was too hard and it hurt.

'Why couldn't I save her?' I asked myself and continued walking through the dark streets of London.

A little later I found myself in an area that looked familiar to me. It was the neighbourhood where Molly lived. Well, lived. I was a little surprised that I couldn't see any sirens or blue lights. Probably the clean-up work was already done, I thought to myself. I didn't know how long we'd been gone since that call.  
I slowly turned a corner and was soon to approach the building complex where she lived. My steps became gradually heavier and suddenly I could no longer move. It felt as if I had lead on my feet, which should stop me from moving on.   
I finally made it and turned into the street. What I saw then, I could not believe.   
Everything was completely quiet. No signs of debris or an explosion. It was all quiet and peaceful. I looked back at the street sign to make sure I was on the right street. I was not mistaken.

Slightly confused I walked on. Again and again I looked out for debris or a destroyed housing complex. But nothing. Everything was perfectly in order.  
I stood in front of Molly's house and looked up. No rubble. No broken windows. Everything was perfectly intact.

With slightly nervous steps I stepped up the steps to her door a little later. I took another deep breath and then pressed the bell.  
Nothing moved. Everything was completely dark. I was about to turn back when I suddenly saw that a light had been turned on in her bedroom. Steps. Nervously I stepped from place to place. I heard my heartbeat. It was pounding in my chest like crazy. And then suddenly, I heard the chain being pushed back and the door opened.

"Sherlock?" A rather sleepy and confused Molly was staring at him now.

"Can I come in?" I then asked, hoping she'd let me.

Molly stepped aside for a bit and I slipped past. I looked around the flat. And here too. Everything is fine. No sign of any bombs.

"What's going on? I hope it has nothing to do with this case. Listen, my battery suddenly died and then suddenly the line went dead" she explained, still slightly sleepy.

'That's why the line was cut. Her battery was just dead. No bombs, no explosions' I thought and exhaled with relief.

I realised Molly was still looking at me with a confused look.  
"Is everything okay?" she then asked.

"Everything's fine, Molly," I replied and moved towards her.  
I stopped very close to her face. I could clearly see the redness rising in her face. I couldn't help smiling at the sight of her. Then I put my hands on her cheeks to feel this warmth and finally brought my lips together with hers. Molly stiffened a little, probably because she was surprised. I took my hands away from her face and placed them firmly against her hip. I pulled her closer to me. And now I felt Molly relax and give herself completely over to the kiss.

_"I love you"_


End file.
